User talk:Lucius Voltaic
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rachni page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 08:56, 6 March 2011 Edit Warring Please note that, as of your last edit to the quarian page, we have reached edit war territory. And, as is spelled out in the community guidelines, edit warring can result in a ban. I understand that you disagree with me on this. However, you should also realize that I do research things before I spout off about them, and generally continue to research even after. And when I am wrong, I freely and openly admit it, usually while undoing my own erroneous edit. You likely saw this last night on the rachni page. You do need to realize though that you are not the only person who has studied Latin over the years. And while Wiktionary may agree with you, it is hardly a reliable source, or one suitable for this site. On the other hand, the University of Notre Dame would seem to agree that questio is indeed Latin for searching. I'd really not like to make a huge thing of this, as I do genuinely believe that you are only trying to help, but it really doesn't aid your case to engage in edit warring or to make needlessly provocative and inflammatory statements like "I suggest you do your research." and "You are embarrassing yourself. Please stop." I haven't used any such condescending language when dealing with you, implying (or flat-out stating) that you make rash statements without bothering to research or that your statements are so inaccurate as to be embarrassing, and it would be appreciated if you could show the same courtesy in return. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry I was condescending. I didn't mean to be; I am simply 100% sure of the meaning of quaerens, and I just got a bit irritated. --Lucius Voltaic 05:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Understandable, but that is no reason to be rude to others. I was quite irritated too, but never felt the need to take it out on you verbally. Being irritated is not an excuse. If it was, I'd be talking down to people left and right, as I'm a pretty irritable person. Disagreeing with someone is fine, but on this site the rule is 'Disagree without being disagreeable... or else'. Mind you, this is the first time it's come up as far as your edits are concerned, so you needn't fear a ban or anything. The admins here may be a bit gruff, but we aren't total jerks who'll fly off the handle and ban people for first offenses or anything. Just please in the future try to address other users with the same respect you'd like to be shown, even if they are irritating you. SpartHawg948 05:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright. And thank you for being more mature about this than I was. I should say, though, that I honestly wasn't trying to insult you when I said you were embarrassing yourself--I just don't like making people look stupid. (Partly because I hate looking stupid myself, and I don't want other people to feel that way.) --Lucius Voltaic 05:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Gotcha, though (to my mind anyway), telling someone 'stop embarrassing yourself' is merely an indirect way of calling them stupid, as if someone needs to be told to stop making an embarrassment of themselves, it's generally because they have done something stupid. Anywho, I really don't want to belabor this, so I propose we just call it water under the bridge, and instead of looking back on it, look forward to a productive future of making edits and other awesome things. SpartHawg948 05:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::Agreed. --Lucius Voltaic 05:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Please note that we have a Spelling Policy on this site. Words like hypothesised are the UK version of hypothesized, the same with realised and realized. Because they are both accepted spellings of the exact same word, both are acceptable. You will find instances of US and UK spelling all over the site and again since both are acceptable spellings, both are allowed and switching one perfectly acceptable spelling for the other is not. Please refrain from making these kind of edits in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 03:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I just thought since it was an American/Canadian game the English from this side of the pond would be standard on the wiki. --Lucius Voltaic 03:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::However one of the early admins Tullis was from the UK and the majority of the articles from that time, and most of the MoS and Community Guidelines are rittled with UK spelling, and even some since then. This is a policy that has been in place since before I got here and frankly it is nice to see different ways of spelling things. Neither is wrong, except in the circumstances outlined in the policy where if it is Human Armor, then armour is not acceptable. Everywhere else, it's A-OK. Lancer1289 03:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts Regarding audio or text transcripts, if there is a "--" in it, then please leave it instead of replacing it with an mdash. As it is an exact copy of in-game material, it is copied directly, with no alterations or adjustments. Here is a video, go to 2:56, of the UNC: Lost Freighter assignment showing the "--" instead of a mdash. This applies to any direct transcriptions of audio or text on the site. Lancer1289 04:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I forgot that there were subtitles to give definitive text versions of the audio segments. --Lucius Voltaic 04:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for assisting with the recent bout of vandalism around as this guy just keeps coming back for whatever reason as it continues to escape me. However, at the same time, please do keep in mind the language policy. It doesn't matter what is going on, and especially with a vandal, if you can show that you are more mature than he is, then you have gone a long way to beating him as it shows just how immature and whatnot, he is. Just because there is a vandalism spree going on, doesn't mean that site policy is thrown out the window. Please do keep this in mind in the future but I do again thank you for dealing with the vandal. Lancer1289 14:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC)